Nightmare
by RaexBB4eva
Summary: A whole world of nightmares, sleep and they will come... i promise..


Mr.B leaned against the vent, he raised his body off the wall and slammed his fist against the cold silver metal, he softly backed up and looked up to see a small figure backing out of the vent

She rested her hand gently on his open palm and raised her curious face towards his and smiled genlty, the Big Daddy lowered his body and kneeled on one knee and embraced the sister tightly, she laughed gently and whispered into his helmet "I love you Mr.B," the big daddy gave a roar of approval.

He watched as she led him towards the next angel, he looked at her and smiled to him self he was happy, this was his little girl.

The tin giant held tighly, but not to tight as to hurt the child, she lead him slowly through this wonderful world full of amazing things, this world this place called rapture, The giant looks out the window and watched all the fish pass by and stops the girl she turns her head and ask "whats wrong mr. bubbles," the defender turned back towards the window, the water reflected against his suit, his hand raised to the window and pointed towards something, the child looked towards his finger pointed but couldn't see, suddenly she felt something wrap around her and lift her into the air and place her on there shoulder, she looked down and smiled at her father.

She looked towards Mr. B's hand upon her perch and saw that Mr.B was pointing towards a Big Daddy laying against the window, a giant hook stood straight from his stomach, it looked as if it was trying to stand but knew that if it stood it would be defeated, the little girl looked beside the Big daddy and saw a dark figure lying in a pool of red liquid, like blood but with a mixture of Adam, and she realized he had just lost his daughter.

The Big Daddy across the waters from them looked up and saw a giant figure, like him but much taller and more stronger, he reached his hand up and placed it on the glass "

The hand slipped from the glass and left a bloody trail, it laid it's hand on its stomach and rested hoping to heal back to full health.

The little sister looked down and said "will the angels rescue him daddy" Mr.B lowered his head and raised his hands to the small object on his houlder and lifted her from his shoulder and pointed towards the vent and moaned for her to get into it and head back to her mother, the girl ran and climbed up and disappeared, Mr.B waited a few minutes and was sure she was far enough away he started his drill and slammed it into the glass, he was determined to help the other Mr.B and he was gonna get there one way or another.

The glass shatter against each blow more and more cracks grew bigger and bigger, he stopped and backed up, he revved his drill and braced him self and gave a drill dash straight into the glass, the glass started spraying water, he got down on one knee and held his head down he knew the power from the water would be great.

The glass disappeared and water filled the hall way, Mr.B got shoved back into the glass behind him, the blow renedering him unconcious.

A whole day felt like it had passed when the giants eyes started to glow with life, it placed his hands against the ground and lifted its body from the ground.

made his way towards the water room and stepped in, he flipped the switch, the water slowly drained away he took his weapons out and held his drill and a gun in his hand, he knew this would be a surprise attack, but as well he didn't know what was on the other side of the door, he let his head drop to his weapon and listened to the sound of the doors carefully and weakly opening.

The door made its way open and before his eyes laid many bodies some of little sisters and some of splicers and a couple of brutes, he snorted and started walking into the building, he tried to be as quiet as possible.

He stumbled and tried to look upon a brother, he had tried to save him but he was to late, the Big Daddy had been shot and looted of all his belongings, he stood up slowly and made his way towards the slain father and reached his hand out towards the body his hand shaking violently, [people arguing and fighting]

The turret light flew against the ground and it stopped as the light hit the wall, the camera on the turret zoomed in and noticed a piece of cloth, an alarm started blaring and the turret gave off multiple shots towards the object hidden behind the concrete wall of protection but hit the wall and sent pieces flying from it, bots flew in from all directions and headed straight for the metal scuba giant.

To be continued


End file.
